I write it up!
by Grace-1997
Summary: Can't write chapters at the old one anymore! One Shots about all couples from Shake it up and more from me for you! I'm also taking requests! :D First JaCe One Shot is up! (My nerd!) :D 'Don't play a game with someone else, where you don't know the rules, honey. You're only going to get down.' I don't own anything! :D Read and Review! :) k
1. Really that impossible? Cogan

**Hay guys! My old write it up doesn't work anymore with updating and everything :/ (have no clue why) That's the reason why i'll make a new one! You can give requests again for One Shots and i will post them! The old One Shots are not all anymore at my laptop but if someone want to read them, if i still have it i can send them to you in a message! :) Well my first One Shot is Cogan and i hope you guys like it! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: None One Shot has something to do with an other!**

**Summary:**

**Logan is back in Cece's live and is hitting on Rocky, who dumped him. Cece is totally depressed about all of that, since she fell in love with him, but for him it seems impossible to like her! Is it really that impossible?**

**One Shot 1: Is it that impossible?**

**Cece's POV:**

I was at my apartment, watching TV.

Rocky and I actually wanted to go to some concert, but Rocky got sick and is sleeping right now.

You're asking, why i wasn't somewhere having fun?

I have no clue, what i can do. It was totally bored.

Normally i would've done something with Ty but he was angry at me , since i said 'No' as he wanted to go on a date with me.

Yes, you heard right. I dumped Ty.

You ask why? I'm in love with someone else.

A beany wearing, long brown haired boy, who hates me.

You probably already guessed, about who i am talking. Logan.

Yes, you heard right. I'm in love with Logan Hunter.

It's crazy and totally ununderstandable i know, but that's what love is.

Well, he came back in my life, three months ago and he just started hitting on Rocky again.

That hurt. Really much.

I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to forget him.

Rocky knew that i had feelings for him and since she didn't like him like that anymore, she dumped him.

What the bigger problem is, i told him that i'm in love with him.

Worst idea ever.

He laugh about me and he dumped me, bad.

Even though, we're actually kinda friends now.

Well at least, we didn't fight anymore.

I cried three days and he didn't even bother to look after me , after what he did to me.

_Flashback_

_I just came home after some Shake it up- rehearsal and Logan and Flynn were sitting at the couch, playing video games._

_Rocky told me at least the thousand time now, that i should finally tell Logan what i feel._

_She dumped him a week ago and he stopped hitting on her._

_That doesn't mean that he likes me, though._

_Well, but i'll never find it out, if i don't ask him._

_I sighed and the boys looked up confused._

_,,Logan can i talk to you in private?'' , i asked him with a pleading look._

_Flynn jumped up, because he saw, that something serious was about to come._

_Logan raised confused an eyebrow at me. ,,What do you want to talk about, Cece?'' , he asked, standing up._

_I sighed. This was way much harder, than i thought._

_,,Logan , i wanted to talk about... us.'' , i said. Probably really wrong words._

_Logan looked even more confused._

_I just continued talking: ,,I'm just saying it straight out. Logan I'm in love with you. I am since a really long time and it totally crushed me, as you hit after Rocky again, even though she didn't want anything from you. I want to be with you.''_

_As i was finished with my speech, i looked in to Logan's shocked face._

_Then he said, chuckling: ,,You must be joking Cece.''_

___Ouch. _I heard my heart broke at this and as he saw my serious expression he scratched his neck.

_,,Cece, sorry but i don't feel that way about you. In my eyes it doesn't gives an us and it's also impossible to ever be one.'' , he told me._

_My heart broke even more._

_I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but i tried to blink them away._

_Logan sighed and then said: ,,Tell Flynn, i went home. I'll see you around.''_

_Then he walked out of the apartment and i ran in to my room crying._

_Flashback end_

Well okay, it wasn't really laughing, but it hurt and he didn't care.

This was all now two weeks ago and i didn't talk to him since that.

He broke my heart, but i still love him.

Even as i found out, that Ty want something from me, i couldn't say yes.

Was i that bad?

I wanted Logan, badly.

Was it that impossible for us, to come together?

Suddenly the doorbell rang and i was asking myself who that could be.

I was shocked as i opened the door.

Logan.

**Logan's POV:**

After i dumped Cece two weeks ago, i felt totally stupid.

I should've given us a chance.

To say the truth, i also had some feelings for her but after all what happened, this seemed just so impossible.

I mean we hated each other at first.

Well, but i wanted to get that right with her.

I wanted to show her that she's not stupid and she has no reason to be broken hearted. (Rocky told me all that and i hated me for what i did to her.)

No girl deserved to be treated like this.

I also like her, maybe not as much as she likes me, yet but i want to try this.

If she even still wants me.

I sighed as i went up the stairs, to her apartment and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

A few seconds later , Cece opened the door, shocked to see me, standing there.

She looked tired and really sad and i had the bad feeling that i was the cause of that.

,,Can i come in?'' , i asked soft.

She shook her head and asked angry: ,,What are you doing here?''

I sighed. I deserved that.

,,I'm here to talk to you.'' , i answered.

She glared at me but let me go in.

We sat down on the couch and i tried to come down.

You can do that, Logan.

Cece stood still, waiting for me to say something.

,,Cece i'm sorry.'' , i told her. ,,What i did was totally wrong, especially since i actually also had feelings for you and-''

,,Wow, wow, wow.'' , she cut me off. ,,You dumped me, even though you feel the same? How could i believe you that?''

,,Because you were afraid to open your feelings, too. We both now what happened before between us and i think at first it also seemed for you impossible, to live with the fact that we have feelings for each other. Now, that i hurt you that much, i realized what a stupid idiot i was and i also want this.'' , i replied.

Then i took a deep breath and continued.

,,It isn't that impossible and i really want an us. Cece do you want to be my girlfriend?'' , i asked her.

Actually i just wanted to ask her out on a date but if i have the courage, i should use it.

Cece looked shocked at me, not knowing what to say.

I knew she really wanted me to, but she was still angry.

I looked pleading, with a honest look at her and then she replied sighing: ,,I would lie, if i say that i don't want this and i can't believe that i'm saying that but yes Logan, I want to be your girlfriend.''

I made inside me a little happy dance.

She really still wanted me.

I can be with her.

This is the best day of my life!

I hugged her tight and whispered: ,,Thanks. I won't disappoint you again, i promise.'' in to her hair.

We broke apart and i took a strand of her hair out of her face.

She shivered at the touch but still smiled at me.

I leaned in and she, too and we kissed.

Electricity went through my body as we kissed and i was in heaven.

As we broke apart, foreheads resting at each other, Cece told me: ,,Yup, isn't impossible at all.''


	2. Let's dance Tango , Tynka

**Hay guys! Here's a new One Shot! It was a request from ArtemisBAMF1218 and it is Tynka! It's kinda short, but i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) I would also be really happy if you take part of Tynka787's, Rocky9870 and mine challenge 'Let's get tricky!' :)**

**I also take requests but please with summary! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**2nd One Shot: Let's dance Tango**

**Summary:**

**Shake it up- Chicago paired up the dancers, one girl and one boy, to dance together the Tango. Tinka and Ty are paired up together but have some issues while practicing. How will it turn out?**

**Ty's POV:**

I was waiting in my apartment for Tinka.

You ask why? We have to dance together Tango at Shake it up- Chicago.

I have no idea, how Gary got that stupid idea but he did.

I mean not, that i have anything against Tinka... No i really really like dancing with Tinka.

The problem is i hate the Tango. I can dance it but i still hate it.

I groaned. Why did i do the audition for Shake it up- Chicago again?

Oh, right because Tinka couldn't dance there without a partner and i wanted to help her out, since i really care about her.

You ask why i care that much? Well, i'm not going to lie to you.

I'm in love with her.

I know that kinda sounds crazy. Me, in love with Tinka Hessenheffer?

As crazy, as it sounds, it's true. I think she's amazing.

The only reason why i didn't back out of this was because i can dance with Tinka.

Even though i hate Tango, like i said.

Who need some dance like that?

I mean dances like Jive or Quickstep are okay, but Tango?

I'm a lady's man and i still hate that stupid dance.

It's called the dance of erotic and laugh. Yeah, for everyone who wants to get a face stare and wants to scare their partner away with their look.

Rocky told me, to do it though since Tinka really wanted to do it and i could come closer to Tinka.

Yeah, probably not. She doesn't like me that way.

It would only be really awkward, if i make a move on her.

I groaned again, as suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I rushed to the door and opened it.

Infront of it stood Tinka with a sparkling dress on and she looked stunning.

I smiled at her. ,,Hey Tinka! Ready for the practice?'' , i asked her, trying to sound cheerfully.

Tinka replied, smiling: ,,Sure, but you have to show me, how the Tango goes... I don't really know that.''

She looked shy down and i told her: ,,No need to be shy or embarrassed Tinka. The only reason, why i know how it goes was because Cece and Rocky dragged me in some lessons for that with them.''

**Tinka's POV:**

,,No need to be shy or embarrassed Tinka. The only reason, why i know how it goes was because Cece and Rocky dragged me in some lessons for that with them.'', he told me, trying to encourage me.

That was really cute from him and i smiled again.

,,Thanks Ty. I hope , i'm not going to make a total fool out of myself.'' , i replied.

I really, really hope that.

To say the truth, since we danced at the Shake it up- audition together, i had a crush on him.

It was just so amazing to dance with him and i was totally happy, as we got paired up, even though i'm not the biggest fan of Tango.

I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, even though he didn't like me like that.

He could have every other girl why should he take me? The foreign Hessenheffer?

I sighed inside, but still smiled at Ty.

We just stood there two minutes at his apartment, not saying a word.

It was a comfortable silence but we probably should start with practice.

Gary is going to kill us, if we can't do the Tango until saturday.

Ty seemed to thought the same and then asked me: ,,Shall we start?''

I nodded and we started to practice.

The practice was at first really awful and i at least tripped ten times at Ty's foot but he was a real gentleman.

He didn't complain at all and just showed me the steps again.

It really made fun to dance with him and soon we both got it.

Maybe Tango wasn't that bad. At least not with Ty.

Well, but after a while we were totally exhausted.

I asked Ty, out of breath: ,,Can we please take a break?''

He raised an eyebrow at me and then said: ,,Fine, but we have to get the whole thing again, without tripping.''

I groaned but nodded.

I hadn't an other choice anyway. Ty was the teacher at the moment and i had to follow his lead.

Even though it was pretty hard to concentrate because his one hand was in mine and the other on my back.

I got a tingling feeling from that and didn't pay attention this time.

I tripped over my own feet, falling down and taking Ty with me.

I'm so stupid.

I looked apologetically at Ty who just laughed.

,,Well, i guess that means no break for you.'' , he told me smirking.

I pouted, ignoring the fact that he was on top of me.

,,But i'm soooo tired.'' , i complained.

Ty raised an eyebrow and then said: ,, Fine. But you're going to get a punishment for this at first.''

Before i could response he started tickling me and i started laughing, really hard.

,,T-Ty! P-Please st-stop!'' , i chocked out and after a while of pleading he stopped and grinned at me.

Suddenly we both seemed to notice the closeness and that he was still on top of me.

I stared in to his chocolate brown eyes and then at his lips.

I want to kiss them so bad.

He stared at me with the same intense stare and leaned in.

I met him halfway and we kissed.

My whole body was on fire at the kiss and it was better than i could ever imagine it.

After 20 seconds we broke apart and Ty told me smirking: ,,Hmm... I think a break is okay.''

Then he kissed me again.

I think, i'll start to like the Tango.


	3. Does she really hate me? Cogan

**Here's a Cogan One Shot from me! It's an old one that i found on my laptop but i hope you guys like it! It was requested by isabellajowell and i hope you like it and leave reviews! :) If you have requests, with a summary just write me a message or leave a review here! I'll see what i can do! :) I'll make One Shots for every couple, as long as it's not rated M! **

**Love you guys as always xx**

**3rd One Shot: Does she really hate me? Cogan**

**Summary:**

**On a normal sunday, suddenly a uninvited guest stood in the Jone's apartment, Logan. He wants to apologize to Cece but Cece won't forgive him. What will he do or say that Cece will give him a second chance?**

**Cece's POV:**

I sat in my apartment with Rocky, Ty and Tinka talking about all and nothing.

It was a normal, boring sunday. Urgh.

Not only that tomorrow was school again but also that we didn't do anything today besides watching TV and talking.

But Rocky didn't really have the strength to do anything else today. Don't ask me why.

She just said we'll stay at home and convinced me as her best friend to stay with her.

I don't really know. But it's creeping me out.

After a while Ty left and then Tinka.

Tinka said something about: ,, I'm going to call Gunther. He isn't as boring as sitting here in the Jone's apartment and doing nothing."

Ty just went out without a word.

Rocky suddenly asked me: ,,Well... what should we do ? Any ideas?"

I shook my head and looked at her like she was crazy: ,, If i would have an idea, we wouldn't sit here anymore." Rocky nodded and let it fall.

,,How about... Or... Maybe we could... Should we...? Oh, who am i kidding i don't have an idea either." Rocky finished her 'bunch' of ideas.

I rolled my eyes at her. ,,Let's watch some TV. This silence is creeping me out." I said to her.

So we walked to the couch, sat down and watched TV, again.

Rocky looked there and then at her phone as she was waiting for something, when she thought i didn't look to her.

On a normal day i would have asked her, what she was waiting for but to be honest, I couldn't care less at the moment.

After a while Flynn came out of his room groaning as he saw us.

,,You're still here, doing nothing?", he asked us in disbelieve.

We just nodded.

Flynn groaned again, took something to eat out of the fridge and walked back into his room.

After a while there was a knock on the door. ,,Who is that?" , i asked Rocky confused.

Rocky just shrugged with her shoulders and i walked to the door and opened it.

In front of the door stand Logan, with a rose in his hand.

What the heck is he doing here? Is he here to win Rocky back?

I hope not, because... I'm in love with him.

But i'm still mad at him. I also can't believe that i love him, but it's true.

I somehow fell in love with him, after his badminton match that i screwed up. Even if he shouted at me .

I tried to stay cool, even if i was still mad at him, since he was so bad to me because of his loosen match.

I simply said to him: ,, Logan. If you're here to win Rocky back, go ahead. She's on the couch, watching TV."

I walked aside to let him but he still stood in the doorway.

He replied, looking me straight into the eye. ,,I'm not here to apologize to Rocky. We already made up yesterday and are friends again. I'm here to apologize to you." My eyes went wide.

He must be kidding.

**Logan's POV:**

After i took all my courage and thousand of SMS from Rocky, that i should already show up, i went to the Jone's apartment with a red rose and knocked.

I'm here to apologize to Cece.

To be honest I fell in love with her, as soon as i realized, what a jerk i was to her.

Cece opened the door a little bit confused but not really happy to see me.

,, Logan. If you're here to win Rocky back, go ahead. She's on the couch, watching TV." she said to me and walked aside but i still stood in the doorway.

I looked straight into her eye even if it hurt to see her that mad at me and replied: ,,I'm not here to apologize to Rocky. We already made up yesterday and are friends again. I'm here to apologize to you."

Her eyes went wide at this. ,,You must be kidding!" , she said not believing me.

,,No, Cece. I'm serious. I made a huge mistake and I really am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Cece still looked at me in disbelieve.

,,How can i forgive you, after all what you did to me? After you shouted at me, you insulted me and all those things, you did to me?" she asked me and walked into the apartment.

,,I love you." I simply said as my answer and she spun around staring up at me.

Oh, no. Why did i say that. She probably hates me even more right now.

But i went on. ,, I realized that after the match and after i realized what a jerk i was. I'm probably the most stupid guy alive but i love you. And I'm really sorry."

She walked back up to me and slapped me across the face and said: ,,You're an idiot you know that?"

Then she did something unexpected.

She kissed me, hard.

I was shocked at first but then kissed back.

She put all her frustration and her madness in the kiss but it still was the best kiss i ever had.

After 20 seconds we broke apart and she added: ,, But out of some crazy reason, I love you, too."


	4. Dinka without a date?

**Hay guys! Here's a new One Shot from me! Yes, i know i'm updating quick! :D Well the request is by Electricgirl101 and it's Dinka (Tinka/Deuce) ! Can't promise though, that it's that good since i never did a One Shot like this! :/ Well but i hope you like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**4th One Shot: Dinka without a date?**

**Summary:**

**Ty and Tinka broke up because Ty had to go to college, and Deuce and Dina broke up because Dina cheated on Deuce with some macho. So then they are both single and the first Junior high school dance was coming up, and they go without dates, but are hanging out with their friends who have dates (Cogan, Rark). At some point, they are left alone, and have a heart to heart conversation. What will happen between them?**

**Tinka's POV:**

I stood at home in front of my mirror sighing.

It was the evening of the big 'Junior high school dance' and i hadn't a date.

Well, not to long ago i would've had one.

I was together with Ty but we broke up.

Well, he broke up with me.

You ask why? He went to college and said he wanted to have a fresh start, without a girlfriend distracting him.

Let's just say, that really hurt.

My heart broke at his words and i just wanted to curl up and cry but i stood strong.

You ask why i am still going to this stupid dance?

Well, it's a chance, to show of my new red and blue sparkling dress.

Okay, that's not the real reason.

To say the truth i never was one of this dances and i always wanted to go.

Cece and Rocky were going with Logan and Mark (yes that's the right order. You heard right. Cece is going with Logan) but they promised me, to net let me alone and that i will also have fun.

I really wanted to go, so i believed them.

I was still lost in thoughts, as my mom called me that i should come down, so they could drive me to the dance.

I sighed and walked downstairs.

This evening is going to be fun. Ironic indeed.

**At the dance**

**Deuce's POV:**

I can't believe that Logan really forced me to come here.

He said it will be fun, even without date.

Yeah, he can talk much. He's with Cece here, the most popular girl in school.

I still can't believe those two are going together.

Well, anyways back to the subject.

I'm just sitting on a bench in the gym and am waiting for my friends alias Logan with Cece and Rocky with Mark and Tinka.

You ask why i'm not here with Dina?

Well, she is here but with an other guy. She cheated on me.

Two years relationship for nothing.

I sighed.

I was still lost in thoughts, as i saw Logan and Cece and Mark and Rocky walking up to me.

They smiled at me.

,,Hey Deuce! Cool, that you still came!'' , Rocky greeted me cheerfully.

The others nodded.

I really was happy for them but i hated it to be the third, or in that case fifth wheel.

,,Hey guys! You look good!'' , i complimented them, what really wasn't a lie.

You could see that they really did everything to impress each other tonight.

,,Not so bad yourself!'' , Cece replied , chuckling.

I had to chuckle.

It was funny how close Mark and Rocky already were (okay they're dating since two months but they only know each other since 4 months) and how hesitant Cece and Logan were.

Wow, i must be really bored , if i'm thinking about things like that.

I shouldn't have come.

Before anyone could say anything more a familiar voice shouted over the music: ,,Hey guys!'' and Tinka came over to us.

I had to stop myself from drooling.

She looked totally stunning with her sparkling dress, her blond hair straight down her back and her sparkling blue eyes.

Logan seemed to notice that and smirked at Mark who nodded.

Logan took a deep breath, held his hand out to Cece and asked: ,,Do you want to dance?''

Cece blushed deep and then nodded, taking Logan's hand happily.

Mark took Rocky's hand and told her: ,,Come on, baby! I also want to dance!''

With that they were away.

,,Uhm. Hey , Tinka .'' , i greeted her.

She smiled at me half- hearted .

,,Hey Deuce. Also without a date?'' , she asked me.

I nodded.

,,Dina cheated on me, as you know. How did you take the thing with Ty?'' , i replied but immediately regretted it, as i saw a tear, rolling down her cheek.

,,Tinka i-'' , i started but she cut me off.

,,No it's okay. It's just a really hard subject for me. You know, i really loved him and he dumped me because of the college. I thought he was the right one.'' , she told me sad.

I knew how Tinka felt. It was the same with me and Dina.

,,Tinka, i know that sounds stupid, but i know how you feel and I know it's the worst feeling ever... Seeing the person you love, going away or making out with an other person really hurts but i think we have to get over it. They don't deserve us, if they did that to us. They don't deserve any of our tears.'', i said to her.

Tinka looked up to me and smiled now: ,,I never thought i said that, but i know, that you're right. It's just hard... Ty and i were together for almost a year and... Oh who am i telling that? You and Dina were together for almost two years.''

I nodded, feeling a stab through my chest at the mentioning.

Well, but i'm not here to ruin Tinka and my night.

We have to do something.

Before i knew what i did, i stood up and held my hand out to her.

,,Do you want to dance with me?'' , i asked her.

On the one hand i want to cheer her up but on the other hand i really want to dance with her.

I really like Tinka, as a friend and she looks just so stunning tonight.

Well, at least i thought as a friend.

I'm not so sure anymore.

She looked up to me , confused but then took my hand smiling.

We walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

It was a slow song and she had her arms around my neck, while mine were around her waist.

At the corner of my eye i saw Rocky and Mark making out and Cece's head on Logan's shoulder, smiling.

Tinka chuckled, as she saw that, too.

,,They didn't really held their promise, though. They're to obsessed with each other.'' , she told me and i had to chuckle, too.

,,Yeah. '' , i replied. ,,But you know what? I don't mind at all. I really enjoy this evening with you.''

Tinka started to blush at this comment and she looked even better with it.

I didn't know what came in to me but i started leaning in.

It was just the perfect moment with the perfect girl.

I had to take this chance, even though she will hate me after that.

To my surprise, she started leaning in , too and we met in the middle in a passionate kiss.

I tightened my grip around her and i was totally amazed from the kiss.

My body was on fire on it. I never had a feeling like this with Dina.

As we broke apart, Tinka told me: ,,You know what? I don't mind, either.''


	5. Never leave me again , GeCe

**Hay guys! Here's a new One Shot and it's the first GeCe one! Sorry at the last request but i didn't really understand it and i couldn't ask you in a message since it's anonymous. :/ Well but i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) It's not my best one but i hope you like it! :) I still take requests from all couples! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**5th One Shot: Never leave me again!**

**Summary: **

**Gunther comes back from his old country for spring break and he has a good reason. He wants to tell Cece what he feels after there years of silent, after they 'dated'. Does Cece feel the same or will she reject him? Will Gunther go back to the old country?**

**Gunther's POV:**

I just entered my old room in my house in Chicago.

I came down for spring break and i'm kinda glad i did, because i have to do something.

Luckily it was three in the morning and Tinka wasn't awake, or i couldn't have thought my plan through.

You ask what i'm talking about?

Well, i'm here to tell the girl i love, my true feelings.

You want to know, about who am i talking about?

I'm talking about Cece.

Yes, Cece Jones.

I'm in love with her, since japan but i had to go, back to the old country.

They needed my help.

Well, but that didn't change the fact, that i couldn't get her out of my mind.

She was always in my mind and the time in the old country was punishment, being without her.

She probably doesn't feel the same but i have to tell her.

No matter what she says.

Before i could think any further, my bedroom door suddenly went open and my twin sister ran up to me.

,,Gunther!'' , she cried happily and hugged me. I hugged back. I really missed her.

,,Finally you're here! I missed you so much!'' , she told me , with tears in her eyes.

,,I missed you, to.'' , i replied as we sat down on my bed and then added: ,,I wanted to come earlier but it wasn't easy. Especially , since i don't know if i could stay here. I promised our uncle that i will only stay here, if i get what i want.''

Tinka looked confused at me. ,,What do you mean by that? Why are you here?''

I sighed. Sooner or later i have to tell her.

,,I have to tell Cece my feelings. I love her Tinkabell. I want to be with her.'', i said.

Tinka looked kinda relieved and i was confused. I thought she would laugh.

,,I knew it.'' , Tinka told me. ,,I saw your look, since we were in japan, until you went back to the old country. You have to come together with her. I would be really happy for you.''

I was shocked, but totally happy about what Tinka said.

I never thought, she would take it that good.

Well, but i still don't know what Cece will think about the whole thing.

Seemed like i have to find that out, tomorrow.

**The next day at the Shake it up- Studio**

**Cece's POV:**

I was at the Shake it up- studio with Rocky before the mirrors.

We had rehearsal in a half hour and just were getting ready.

I still wondered, where Tinka was.

We all said, we would meet up at Crusty's but she never came.

,,Did Tinka text you?'' , i asked Rocky confused, about Tinka's disappearing.

Rocky shook her head. ,,No she didn't but i think she'll come. We just have to wait.'' , she replied and i nodded.

Well, even if she's not there, the show is hopefully going to be awesome!

We were still at the mirrors, as we saw Tinka walked up to us but she wasn't alone.

Is that...?

I stood up and saw that it really was Gunther!

I ran up to him and hugged him happy.

,,Gunther! You're back!'' , i cried happy.

You ask why i'm so happy?

I'm in love with him since Japan and he just went to the old country.

We never had a chance together.

Gunther hugged me back and replied: ,,Yes i am. It's nice to see you guys again.''

Well, we probably still don't have, since he didn't feel the same way.

After Rocky also greeted him with a hug and we talked a little bit, Gunther asked me: ,,Ummm, Cece... Can we talk alone for a second?''

I was confused but nodded.

Before we could walk to somewhere more private, Phil suddenly cried that the rehearsal starts.

I groaned but followed Rocky and Tinka, looking apologetically to Gunther, who smiled at me.

I was dying to know, why he wanted to talk to me.

**After rehearsal**

**Gunther's POV:**

I just wanted to talk to Cece, as rehearsal started.

I groaned inside but waited for it to end.

After it was finished and Cece had changed, she walked up to me.

,,You wanted to talk to me?'' , she asked grinning.

I loved her smile.

I nodded and we walked outside.

Cece waited for me to say something.

I took a deep breath and then started: ,,Cece , i want to tell you why i came back.''

Cece still listened, now looking totally curious.

I continued: ,,I'm back because i want to tell the girl i love, how i feel.''

Suddenly she looked down and then replied: ,,Why are you telling me that? Why don't you just go over to that girl?''

Wait. Was she jealous?

Means that...? She likes me, too.

I chuckled. ,,Cece, i tell you that, because-''

She cut me off. ,,Because you want to make me jealous? Because you know i love you? Why G-''

She quickly covered her mouth, at what she said.

Cece loves me, too.

I smiled and took her hand from her mouth.

,,No i'm not telling you that, to make you jealous. I'm telling you that, because you're that girl, Cece. I love you, too. I came back, because i want you to be my girlfriend and i want to be with you. If you say yes, i won't go back. I'll stay here with you and be your boyfriend.'', i told her and Cece stared shocked at me.

She smiled at me and then said: ,,Of course, i'll be your girlfriend, Gunther. Just promise me one thing.'' she laid her hand, that covered her mouth on my cheek and then continued: ,,You can never leave again.''

,,Promised. I would never leave the girl i love, again. I don't do the most stupid mistake of my life all over again.'' , i replied and then i leaned in and she, too.

We kissed and it was magical.

It was everything, i waited for, the whole time since i went back to the old country.

I waited for Cece, to kiss her and hold her.

Now, i finally can do that, forever.


	6. What's the big deal with Mickey Mouse?

**Hay guys! Here's a new One Shot from me! It's Tynka and a request from the guest ArtemisBAMF1218! Sorry again, for not writing the other one, but i was really confused :/ Well but i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) TO: ****ArtemisBAMF1218!** It's kinda short but i hope you still like it :D I don't think it's exactly what you want, but i think it's cuter that way :)

** Love you guys as always xx**

**6th One Shot: What's the big deal with Mickey Mouse?**

**Summary:**

**Tinka is now since 8 years and more at America, but one thing she never understood. Every time people talk about this 'Mickey Mouse' from disney and how great it was in their childhood. She never understood, why. Ty tries to explain it to her. Will Tinka understand the magic from it and maybe also from Disney itself?**

**Tinka's POV:**

I sat at Crusty's thinking.

You ask about what?

Laugh about me, but i'm thinking about 'Mickey Mouse'.

Yes this weird mouse at the childhood show, with the dog named 'Pluto' and his best friend 'Goofy'.

Everyone loves it or at least loved it.

I just always ask myself why?

I mean back at the old country, we never had a TV and it was better that way.

I think it only makes stupid and watching TV-shows that young?

They say, it totally changed their childhood, but i don't get why.

I mean it's also just some show.

Back in the old country, i didn't even have a TV and it was better that way.

That's just waisting of childhood.

I groaned.

How could i ever understand those americans?

,,What's up with the groaning, Tinka?'' , asked me a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Ty, looking at me slightly confused.

I rolled my eyes but replied: ,,I don't understand it.''

He looked even more confused and questioned: ,,What don't you understand?''

,,Why everyone in this freaking america loves this none sense TV-Show 'Mickey Mouse'! I mean it's about a mouse and some weird dog and his best friend who is a dog or something like this!'' , i cried annoyed and suddenly the whole Crusty's looked weird at me.

Ty looked obviously shocked at me about my sudden outburst but then grinned and then sat down.

,,You really want to know, why everyone loves 'Mickey Mouse'?'' , he asked me, smirking.

I nodded, confused.

,,Yes, i want, to. I mean, what's so special at it?'' , i replied.

Ty put a serious face on and then started questioning me: ,,Did you ever watch it?''

I nodded. ,,Yeah one episode but i found it boring and none - sense. I only watched it to see, why everyone loves Mickey Mouse. I mean it's a childish TV-show and people watched it a long time ago as they were 5 or something like this and still love it now. Why?'' , i asked really, really confused.

,,I can't tell you, why everybody else loves it but i'm a fan of it, too.'' , Ty told me.

Wow, even Ty the girls magnet, the great dancer, who could do so much better likes Mickey Mouse?

Ty continued: ,,I love Mickey Mouse, because it was a big part of my childhood. Kids now in the age of 10 or something like this watch 'Terminator' or something like this. Rocky and I didn't often watch TV, but we always watched when Mickey Mouse was on. It was like a tradition. For you it's only a stupid mouse with some dog and his best friend, who is also a dog in some weird way but for me it's a childhood- hero. By the way he also has a duck as his best friend named Donald Duck.''

He looked like he was flowing in memories.

,,Why?'' , i asked.

Ty replied: ,,Mickey was for me a hero because he was selfless, always in a good mood and even to his enemies he was nice, when they needed his help. He loved his friends to death and he always helped everyone. Even the people, who didn't deserve it. He gave things up for other people, he showed us, how important friendship is and he showed us how important it is, to don't be to arrogant, selfish or stupid because someone did a mistake some time. He showed us to live your life, always with a smile on the face and that sometimes you should also trust people, who didn't always were nice to you. People can also change.''

He took a deep breath and then continued: ,, He didn't have prejudices, he was never bad to anyone, not even to people who were mean to him. He always helped his friends, no matter in what situations and he showed us, like every other disney show, to believe in our dreams but most importantly. He showed us with his girlfriend Minnie, what true love is and that you sometimes just have to show your real feelings and everything will be good. I really look up to him, even though he's just a comic and TV-show figure because, i could never do that. Especially not the thing with the love.''

Ty was in love?

Why was he afraid?

He could get every girl.

To say the truth, i wouldn't mind if he wanted to get me...

Well, but this was an other subject.

I was shocked, about what Ty told me.

,,Wow. You're right. He really is a childhood hero. I now understand, why you like him so much.'' , i told Ty really impressed and he smiled.

,,Just one thing.'' , i added. ,,If you're really in love with this girl, why don't you just do it like Minnie and show her, how you feel?''

I kinda like Ty, but he should go for it if he wants to have a relationship like this Mickey and Minnie.

Ty looked down.

,,This is not disney. I don't think she'll feel the same.'' , he replied.

I then told him: ,,You'll never know until you try. I think Mickey would've never come together with Minnie if she never tried. Girls are really shy, even at disney.''

Ty smiled at me and then said: ,,Maybe you're right. I'll show her how i feel.''

I thought he would walk away now, but instead of that he leaned in.

Oh my god. Am I...?

Before i could finish the thought, his lips were on mine.

I first froze, but then kissed back.

Fireworks were exploding in my head.

I heard people in Crusty's clapping, who probably heard the conversation , but i didn't care.

As we broke apart after 15 seconds, Ty asked me: ,,Tinka, do you want to be my Minnie?''

I smiled and replied: ,,As long as you'll be my Mickey.''


	7. Who's that boy? Rark

**Hay guys! Here's a new One Shot from me! It's Rark (Rocky and Mark) and it was a request from CarsasaAllakay ! I have to say, since i think this thing in the One Shot won't happen at somewhere special or something like this because it wouldn't be Rocky's... Well i don't know how it is going to be but sorry if it's not, that catchy and kinda short! I still hope you like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) I'm still taking requests for every couple with a summary, so just ask! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**7th One Shot: Who's that boy?**

**Summary:**

**Rocky sat at a coffee shop after a long college day at New York. It has been a really long and exhausted day and she just wants to relax and forget about everything about a while. She also is kinda lonely because of her obsess with college and Cece was a few hours away, as well as her brother and the rest of her friends. Will she get some company?**

**Rocky's POV:**

I just sat at a Coffee shop after some really long day at college.

It was already 5 p.m. and i just came back from it.

Now i was drinking a coffee, alone, reading a SMS from Cece, at least for the thousand time:

_Hey, bestie xx You'll never believe what happened! I told you before that i met Logan again and we made up? Well he asked me out on a date and i said yes! I know what you think now. Whaaaat? Well, but i think he's kinda cute and i mean yeah we're 19 and everything but maybe he really is the right one... Now , nothing is holding us up anymore... Well, how are you? Is everything okay, with you? Any luck with the guys? :D miss you and love you xx_

I still can't believe it. Cece and Logan, on a date.

I'm not jealous or anything, it's just hard to believe.

Well, at least Cece gets a boyfriend now.

Since my last boyfriend right before graduation i didn't have any luck with guys.

Everyone out of the gang was taken now.

Cece with Logan, Ty with Tinka and Deuce and Dina.

Everyone except me.

I wished i would also have luck with the love , but it seemed like it was rushing past me, every time.

I had three relationships in my whole life and one of them is going on a date with my best friend soon.

I sighed and took a sip of my coffee.

That wasn't fair.

I also wanted to have a boyfriend.

I mean i was good girlfriend material, i would say.

Well, i also didn't have much time to look for someone since i'm always at the college but still...

There are some hot college guys...

But no. That wouldn't seem right.

I just wanted to find the right guy.

I sighed again and stood up, after i took the last sip of coffee.

Then i walked to the cash register, bought a coffee to go and wanted to make my way outside.

I just wanted to walk through the door, as i bumped in to someone and my hot coffee cup poured over his button up shirt.

,,I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-'' , i quickly said and already tried to get the coffee away with tissues, that i got out of my purse.

Then i suddenly looked in to the eyes of the man, who i just dumped in.

Wow.

He smiled at me with a cocky smile and then replied: ,,It's okay. It doesn't happen often that i bump in such a beautiful girl.''

**Mark's POV:**

,,It's okay. It doesn't happen often that i bump in such a beautiful girl.'' , i told the beautiful woman in front of me, who just poured coffee over me.

Well, how could i mad at someone like her?

She was beautiful with her long brown hair, her brown eyes and the deep blush that was across her cheeks at what i said.

She looked really guilty but i couldn't be mad at her.

I would've been with every other person, who would've poured coffee over me but not her.

She looked at me with the same intense look, like i looked at her and i felt some connection between us, that i never felt with any other woman.

I stretched my hand out and said: ,,I'm Mark, Mark Colpress.''

She smiled at me with her heart- melting smile and i already knew, she was the one, i was looking for so long.

,,Raquel, Raquel Blue.'' , she replied and shook my hand.

I felt a shiver through my body as we touched.

,,I'm sorry again.'' , she told me.

I smirked.

,,No problem. Maybe you can make it good again, with a dinner tomorrow night?'' , i asked her sheepishly.

She smiled, took a paper out of her purse, wrote something down and gave it to me.

,,Sounds perfect to me.'' , she replied. ,,Call me.''

With that she walked out of the coffee shop and on the paper was her phone number.

I smiled.

This day went good even if i had coffee all over my shirt.

Raquel Blue.

Now, i know what people mean with 'Love at the first sight'.


	8. AN!

**Hay guys! At the moment i don't have many ideas for One Shot's because i'm writing four stories! (two for Shake it up, two for Kickin' it) But if you have a wish for an One Shot (no matter what couple) than just ask me! Well except parents couples :/ Sorry guys but i can't really do something like this, the future story with the actual characters is already hard enough for me, but writing about their parents isn't easy as well :/**

**Well i hope you'll give me some ideas or some wishes and i try to put them in action! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Because everyone is saying the accent from Gunther and Tinka is german. (I know it's been outed that it is fictional, but...) I live in Germany and i never heard someone here speaking like them neither in english or in German! :D I know it's supposed to be fictional, but if it sounds familiar to an accent, than it's not german but austrian. :D **


	9. Perfect for me, Deucina

**Hay guys! Here's a new One Shot for you guys! It's requested by Electricgirl101 and it's Deucina! :D Well, i'm not the one who is normally writing especially an One Shot for Deucina, but i think Shake it up should live on here, even though it's ending! So i'm writing for every couple and you could also make requests :) Well i hope you'll like it and leave a lot of review! :) Sorry, that it's short! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**Deuce and Dina are talking about their 3rd year anniversary, that's coming up in 3 days, as suddenly an unexpected guest rings the doorbell. Dina's Ex. He's back in Chicago since two weeks and Deuce has the feeling, that he wants more than being just friends with Dina. What will happen?**

**Deuce's POV:**

I was just sitting with Dina in her room, cuddling and talking about our 3rd year anniversary.

I was totally happy with her and i couldn't imagine any other girl than her.

Well, even though i was kinda angry.

Dina's ex was back in town and Dina was away with him yesterday.

She said, nothing happened and i believe her but i don't trust this guy Samuel.

He doesn't like me and i'm pretty sure, he still had the hots for Dina.

Well, but Dina won't believe me.

She's really good friends with him again and she always tells me to calm down, when i told her about my worries with this guy.

I sighed and Dina looked funny at me.

,,What's wrong Deucy?'' , she asked confused.

I sighed again and replied: ,,I still don't trust your ex. Why are you even still friends with him? He's a jerk!''

He really was one but Dina didn't see it.

He probably just wanted to get in her pants.

Dina and i were together since almost three years and we never did it, but we're still happy together.

I really don't like this guy and he's trying to steal my girl away. I just know it.

That's like boyfriend instinct or something like this.

wanted to reply as suddenly the doorbell rang.

Why did i have the feeling, that i knew who it was?

I groaned and Dina looked puzzled to me.

Then we stood up and walked to the door.

Dina opened the door and oh joy, this stupid boy Samuel stood in front of it.

He had a roses bouquet in his hands but frowned as he saw me, standing besides Dina.

,,What are you doing here?'' , he asked angry.

,,I'm Dina's boyfriend of almost three years. What are YOU doing here?'' , i replied mad.

I knew he wanted to get Dina.

**Dina's POV:**

,,I'm Dina's boyfriend of almost three years. What are YOU doing here?'' , Deuce replied mad.

Oh no, i knew where this was going.

I should've heard what Deuce said.

Samuel smirked at me and replied: ,,I'm here to get my girl back. Dina i still love you and i'm so much better than this stupid Cuban. Please take me back. I want you so bad. I'm so sorry, for us breaking up. That wasn't right.''

,,Sure. As you made out with this other chick, it didn't seem like you was sorry.'' , i replied angry.

I wasn't going to say yes anyway but i wanted to let my anger out.

Samuel tried to look guilty but failed.

He didn't mean it, i knew it.

Even if he did, i love Deuce and only Deuce.

,,Look, Dina... I know i did a mistake but i really want you and you have to admit i'm so much better for you. What do you want with this weakling?'' , he asked me , sneering at Deuce.

Deuce may be not the strongest but he wasn't a jerk like Samuel.

Deuce was really angry by now and told Samuel: ,,If you don't shut up , i'll show you h-''

,,Deucy stop it. I'll get that.'' , i cut him off and then went back to Samuel.

,,Yeah, Samuel you're right. Deuce isn't the strongest and not the best looking for most people but for me he's perfect. He has a big heart and he would do anything for me. He's perfect for me and you're just a jerk. So better go before i punch you in the guts for what you did to me before. I don't need you.'', i told Samuel and i could feel Deuce's smirk, even though i didn't look at him.

Samuel got angry but didn't say anything.

Deuce put an arm around me and said: ,,You heard her.''

Samuel looked furious at us but just snapped at me: ,,You'll regret it.'' and then walked away.

After he was away and the door was closed again, Deuce took me in a hug.

,,Thanks Dina. That means a lot to me.'' , he told me and hugged me tighter.

I hugged him happily back and replied: ,,No problem. I really meant it.''

Then we broke apart and he leaned in to kiss me but i slapped him on the cheek. **(Remember the scene? :D )**

He pouted, i chuckled and told him: ,,Just kidding. Come here.''

Then i sneaked my arms around his neck, while his went to my waist and we kissed.

It was amazing to kiss Deuce and he really was perfect in my eyes.

Everyone else could say what they want.

Samuel was a jerk and i totally regretted it that i was even one time together with him.

But Deuce was so much better than him and he had such a big heart.

He was my true love.

**AN: Like i already said i live in germany and i think that most of the casting shows and so on are mostly stupid except Let's Dance (in america dancing with the stars) and The Voice of Germany (also sing contest but with blind auditions where they only look on your voice not on your look and you only will be taken in the show when you'll be invited from the producers after some castings before the actual show, LOVE IT!) Well i watched the second one and there in the Jury is the lead singer from Sunrise Avenue (I love their songs) and his name is Samuel so i named him Samuel :D**


	10. Psych it up with an other end, Cy

**Hey guys! Here's a one shot with an idea from me that bothered me since i watched I Psych it up! :) I hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews :) It's a Cy One shot! If you have One Shot requests just ask but please with a summary! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**What if in I psych it up while Rocky and Cece sat on the couch, talking about Cece's love of her live, not the owner of the puppy came in but instead Ty? ( Cece already gave the puppy away) What will happen?**

**Cece's POV:**

I was really depressed. You ask why?

Well i still don't have the love of my life and the dog also went away.

I will probably never find the love of my life.

Well, i mean James just dumped me, but i'm 15 and i want to know the person i'll spend my life with.

As Rocky and me sat on the couch, me still being angry about how the whole day went out and Rocky complaining, about the whole school hating her the time went on.

We just sat there talking how awful the day was.

Rocky then said: ,, Well. Let's just face it. I'm not a psychic and you won't find the love of your live today.

I mean, it won't help much if we cry about it or anything. "

I nodded. ,,Yeah you're right but it's just-"

Rocky cut me off. ,,I know you just want to find the love of your life but it's not that easy Cece. But he will come. Don't worry." and smiled at me.

I smiled back. Maybe Rocky is right.

It's not that easy, i mean the love of my live will come.

,,I don't know when, but he will come. And he will come when you don't except it. I'm sure of it." ,Rocky added.

We watched a while TV.

Then suddenly the door went open and Ty came in.

Rocky suddenly seemed like she thought about something and looked first at Ty than at me and then grinned.

I have no clue what she thinks.

Ty also looked confused at first but than shrugged it off and greeted us: ,, Hey guys. You wanna order a pizza and watch some TV or something like that? I'm really hungry and bored. And i guess you guys, too."

Rocky stood up. ,, You guys can order a pizza and do what you want I'm going to sleep. I had a really bad day. But have fun. See ya guys tomorrow." and with that she walked out.

Ty grinned at me. ,, Well i guess it's just us two. I mean if you don't mind or your b-"

,,James dumped me." I interrupted him looking down.

Ty looked at me in disbelieve. ,,James. Dumped. You?", he asked shocked

I just nodded.

,,Ouch. That's hard." , he said.

,,Yeah. He wasn't the right anyway. I mean we went to the history museum, again. Well and now i searched for the love of my life today, but failed. Maybe i must die alone.", i replied.

**Ty's POV:**

,,Yeah. He wasn't the right anyway. I mean we went to the history museum, again. Well and now i searched for the love of my life today, but failed. Maybe i must die alone." Cece said looking down again.

I can't believe someone like James dumped Cece.

She's beautiful, kind, a great dancer and... I'm in love with her.

Yes, i am.

I mean yeah i helped James as they were dating but only because i wanted her to be happy but it broke my heart as i saw her with him.

Well, what you don't do for the person you love.

I sat down besides her.

I can't told her. But i could lighten up her mood.

,,Well... I can't bring you the love of your life, but maybe i can help you to become a little bit more happy." , i told her.

With that i tried to lighten her mood the whole day and it worked for a while with us eating pizza and talking about random people.

But as i changed the program and there came a movie with a girl and a boy kissing Cece looked down again and i saw how a tear fell down her face.

Poor Cece, i never thought it bothered her that much.

I thought how i could help her and suddenly an idea popped into my head.

I turned the TV of and started tickling her.

Cece was taken back by my sudden action but couldn't held her laughter.

,,St-stop it Ty! Pl-please!" , she cried in between her laughter.

But i didn't stop and she tried to came out of my grip.

We fell of the couch, me on the top, still tickling her.

,,C-can't breath..." , Cece said and i stopped.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. ,,Thanks Ty." , she said. ,,No problem."

We still lied on the ground staring at each other eyes as Cece said: ,, You can get off me now, Ty."

But instead of getting off her i did something else.

I put my lips on hers and started kissing her.

She gasped at my sudden reaction but started kissing back and sneaked her arms around my neck.

We kissed for two minutes and then broke apart because of the lack of oxygen.

We stood up and Cece started smiling again.

,,You know what? I think the psychic was right. I found the love of my live today." and with that she started kissing me again.

I kissed happily back. Finally I'm together with Cece.

Before i closed my eyes i saw Rocky staring from the window in the Jones kitchen and grinning but it didn't matter to me.

Well at least i knew know why she grinned like that before but i just wanted to enjoy this moment with Cece and let her words sink in.

She said to me that I'm the love of her life. Wow. I really could get used to that.


	11. Not as cool, as me , Tynka

**Hay guys here's a new One Shot from me! :D It's a request from Andiee :D Seriously guys, especially at future One Shots or cliché things, i really need a summary for that because that's not really what i'm writing anytime. So if you want a One Shot about a couple, please with summary! :) Well i hope you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :) Sorry that it's kinda short! :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Not as cool, as me (Tynka)**

**Tinka's POV:**

I was at the Shake it up- studio after some rehearsal, waiting for my brother to finish changing.

I changed a lot in the time, as Gunther wasn't there but Gunther was still the same and he even needed longer than me now with changing and everything.

Well, at least he took it well, that i was so good friends with Cece, Rocky and Ty now.

He even was kinda getting along with them , to now.

Even though he was totally jealous, that he can't get Cece anymore.

She had a crush on someone else but didn't want to tell who and it was creeping Gunther out.

Well, i could think of someone..

Back to the subject.

It would've been really awkward, if he wouldn't get along with them.

Especially because of Ty, because i kinda have feelings for him.

Yeah, i know that sounds crazy but it's true.

Gunther found it out and first was totally furious but then he didn't say anything anymore.

Well, i'm not Ty's type anyway, so he doesn't have to worry at all.

I sighed. I wished he would feel the same.

It would be so much easier and i knew that Rocky kinda figured it out, to.

Why did we have to have so smart siblings?

Oh well...

I groaned as suddenly someone asked me from behind: ,,Hey Tinka, what's wrong?''

It was Ruben, one of the new dancers. He was really nice and we got along really well.

Gunther meant, he has a crush on me.

I sighed again and replied: ,,Nothing. Just thinking.''

Ruben looked kinda confused and then asked smirking: ,,About what could a beautiful girl like you think?''

I rolled my eyes at his flirty voice but just reminded silence.

I really didn't have the nerves to flirt and just wanted to go away, but i knew he would follow me.

**Ty's POV:**

,,About what could a beautiful girl like you think?'' , Ruben asked Tinka as i just walked around the corner and i got really angry.

How could he talk like this about my girl?

Well, Tinka wasn't really my girl, but i really wished she was.

This guy wasn't even as cool, as me!

I'm so much better than him and i know and love Tinka much longer.

I definitely had to do something but what?

Tinka didn't answer him and suddenly an idea popped in to my head.

I walked the last steps up to them and took an arm around her and then replied smirking: ,,Well, she was probably thinking about her boyfriend, me. Tyler Blue.''

Tinka glared at me and she will probably kill me later for that but i couldn't help it.

Ruben looked kinda angry at me , but then said nicely: ,,Really, Tinka? He's your boyfriend?''

Tinka seemed to thought about this short but then replied: ,,Yes, he is Ruben and if you don't mind. We're going now.''

Then we walked away, leaving him alone and i grinned to myself.

To soon happy i was.

As we were outside of the studio Tinka slapped me, hard.

,,Why the heck did you do that?'' , I asked Tinka confused and slightly mad.

I helped her!

Tinka now was shouting: ,,How could you do that? My boyfriend? Really Ty? I could've handled that on my own really well and this was just stupid! Who do you think you are?''

,,Much cooler than Ruben.'' , i answered, whispering but Tinka heard it.

She started laughing and i looked offended at her.

,,What?'' , i snapped.

,,You really think you can be my fake boyfriend, to annoy Ruben because you're much cooler than him?'' , she asked still laughing.

I got angry but also kinda happy.

She didn't deny, that i was much cooler than him.

Well, but she still didn't like the idea.

,,No, i just wanted to help you. I knew, he was annoying you.'' , i replied offended.

Tinka's look softened and stopped laughing.

,,I'm sorry Ty. That was cute, thanks. Well, thanks for being my fake- boyfriend. I have to go now.'' , she said and started to walk away.

I had to do something before my chance went away.

I should talk to her, now!

,,Tinka wait!'' , i cried.

She turned around and i walked up to her.

You can do that Ty.

It wouldn't be the first girl, you want to be together with.

Well, but i never had feelings like this for a girl.

I sighed, took a deep breath and then told her: ,,Tinka... I didn't only say to Ruben, that you're my girlfriend to help you but also because... ''

,,Because of what?'' , Tinka asked confused.

I sighed. This was harder than i thought.

It was just Tinka. Get your things together.

,,I also said that to him, because... because... Because i really want to be your boyfriend.'' , i replied.

Tinka looked shocked at me.

Well now there was no back anyway.

,,Tinka i really, really like you. Since a really long time. I really want you to be mine. Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' , i asked her.

She will say no. She will say n-.

While i was prepared for a rejection, i suddenly felt an other pair of lips on mine.

Tinka was kissing me!

I kissed back happily and i felt fireworks exploding in my head.

As we broke apart, Tinka told me: ,,You didn't need to do that, to ask me out Ty but it was really cute. Of course I want to be your girlfriend.''


	12. I do, Reuce

**Hay guys! Here's a new One Shot from me! :D It's a request from CarsasaAllakay and it's Reuce! :D I'm not that big fan of Reuce but i still hope that you like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D If you also have a request WITH A SUMMARY! leave a review here or write me a message :)**

**It's also a songfic for the song 'I do' by Drew Seeley :D Well, if you want to you can hear the song , while reading it i think it fits :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**One Shot: I do**

**Summary:**

**Rocky is studying alone in her bedroom, on a Friday night, when Deuce, her boyfriend, does absolutely anything to distract her. Can Rocky resist him and what happens when someone walks in?**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was just sitting in my room at the desk on a saturday night.

Cece actually asked me if we wanted to do a double date with her and Logan and Deuce and me but i have to study.

Well, the double date would've been awkward anyway but still...

Oh my god what am i thinking about?

I should study.

Deuce was already a little bit mad at me that i rejected him for maths and i should really do it, when i'm leaving him behind.

So i tried to concentrate again, as i suddenly got a SMS from Cece:

_Logan surprised me and we went to a like really expensive restaurant! Oh my god, it's a shame that you and Deuce aren't here! xx_

I could've killed Cece in that moment.

That SMS made studying only much harder and i actually just wanted to get maths in to my head.

I tried to concentrate for the thousand time this day, as suddenly the door to my bedroom went open.

It probably just was Ty, who was looking for something before he went to his date tonight, so i ignored it.

Then suddenly two strong arms were around me from behind.

So it was Deuce.

He whispered in to my ear: ,,Hey beautiful.'' and i shivered at his hot breath, tickling my face.

I sighed and turned around with my chair, to face him.

,,Deucy... It's really bad right now... I have to study.'' , i told him, turning around again and hoping he would take the message and go, for once.

I really wanted to spend time with my boyfriend but i had to study for this test.

Instead of getting the message, he just started breathing in to my ear and i couldn't concentrate.

This was freaking hard!

,,Deuce!'' , i hissed angry.

,,Come on, baby. Please, i want to spend some time on a friday night with my beautiful girlfriend.'' , he told me pleading.

Why did he have to make it so hard?

I turned around to him and wanted to snap at him as he crashed his lips to mine and started kissing me.

I couldn't help but kiss back.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and i totally forgot about the studying.

What didn't happen really often because i actually love school.

Well, but it was friday evening and normally i spend every friday evening with my great boyfriend.

We stood up and walked to the bed, still kissing while my arms were around his neck and his about my waist.

We fall on the bed, him on top of me and we continued kissing.

I was totally caught up in the kiss as suddenly Ty screamed : ,,WHAT THE HECK?''

We quickly broke apart and looked shocked at Ty, who had his arms crossed and looked angry at Deuce.

,,What were you doing?'' , Ty gritted through his teeth furious.

**Deuce's POV:**

,,What were you doing?'' , Ty gritted through his teeth furious.

I was terrified.

Ty will kill me.

Rocky looked angry at her brother and then replied: ,,Ty we were just kissing, we didn't do a-''

,,Sure. You were just kissing. On the bed. He had his hands all over you!'' , he screamed angry and i now was also mad.

I tried to stay calm, stood up and said: ,,Ty, Rocky says the truth. We j-''

But before i could say more, he tried to drag me out of the room.

WHAT THE HECK?

I tried to get out of his grip, but Ty was really strong.

,,Ty let me-'' , i tried to say but he cut me off: ,,You're coming with me! It's already bad enough that you date my sister but now that! What d-''

,,Ty stop it!'' , Rocky shouted angry.

Ty immediately stopped dragging me away but i was still in his grip and we stood there, looking shocked at Rocky.

Rocky walked up to Ty and then told him angry: ,,I'm not that little anymore! Why don't you understand that finally? I'm 16 and not 6! Get over it! I love Deuce and that's final!''

I was shocked.

Rocky loves me?

I mean, i knew that i loved her but i didn't know she really meant it that serious.

I couldn't believe it. I'm sooo happy right now!

,,You do?'' , i asked to be sure and stared at Rocky shocked.

Rocky nodded and smiled at me.

I got out of Ty's grip and told her: ,,I love you, too.''

Then i kissed her and she immediately kissed back.

I didn't care about Ty a bit.

Until he cleared his throat and looked really offended at us.

Now, i was terrified again and i was prepared for the worst, what was about to come.

Ty sighed.

He walked up to me and asked: ,,You really love her?''

I nodded serious and replied: ,,More than anything.''

Ty still looked a little bit angry but his look softened more and more.

Then he said: ,,Well, you can stay together , i guess... Better than Logan anyway. But if you'll hurt her, i'll kill you!''

I replied: ,,I could never ever hurt her. I love her to much.''

Ty nodded and then wanted to walk out as Rocky said: ,,By the way. Logan is taken anyway. With Cece.''

Ty shook his head in disbelieve like the first time as he saw Deuce and me together and then walked out.

Deuce and i just started laughing and continued were we left of, before Ty came in.


	13. After all the years, GeCe

**Hay guys here's a new One Shot for you! :) It was requested by GeCe01 and it's GeCe :D I didn't wrote a real GeCe in a really long time so don't be to harsh to me! :D Well i hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) Cogan will also come soon again, if i find a summary and i kinda did the thing you wished for Rogan for GeCe right now, sorry :/ And i would be really happy if you get a look at my new Cogan story 'I deny it up!' :) Thank you guys so much xx**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**One Shot: After all the years (GeCe)**

**Summary:**

**Cece (24) just finished an other show and were back in Chicago for some home vacation. Logan (25) , her two years - boyfriend just dumped her for an other girl and she was totally depressed, hoping that it will get better at home. She didn't except to met someone, she hadn't seen for a really long time and someone who will help her through the break up with Logan.**

**Cece's POV:**

I just sat in my room after a really long talk with Rocky, here in Chicago.

She was also at home at her parents, with her soon-to- be- husband Deuce.

He owned Crusty's and she just decided to make her career here to not be to far away from him.

I would lie if i would say i wouldn't be happy for her, that Deuce proposed to her but i was to depressed to squeal with her and everything.

The actual reason why i was here, was because Logan broke up with me after two years of relationship and yes, i'm talking about Logan Hunter, my ex- almost- step- brother.

Yeah, i know what you think now.

Logan and i? Dating?

Yes we were and i was actually also happy but now he dumped me for some girl, i don't even know.

It just wasn't fair.

I just always had the feeling, i was only the second best for Logan.

He first was with Rocky and came 6 years later together with me.

Everyone was shocked at first, but then happy and now it was over.

Well, maybe it was for the best.

Rocky told me, i would find the right one and Logan was a jerk and everything but i was still hurt.

I wanted to have someone, for who i'm not the second best.

Someone who loves me with all of his heart.

Will I ever find the right man for me?

I mean i'm 24 and all of my friends are engaged or at least happily involved with other people.

Even Tinka is together now with Ty and they're going to get married in a month. (One of the other reasons why i'm here)

I felt, a fresh tear escaping my eye as i thought of me, being the only one who was alone, again.

Rocky told me, i wasn't to old for anything and i knew it was true but i just didn't have the strength at the moment to find someone new and all my best guy friends are taken or my ex's. (Well i'm not friends with Logan anymore.)

I groaned and get up of my bed and changed.

I can't stay in my room the whole time.

My mom told me that i could live with her for some time, but Logan moved out, not me so i didn't have any reason, to.

Well, but i'll stay here for a while, i really need my friends and my family right now.

After i was changed i decided to go to Crusty's.

Rocky told me she will go there with Deuce, to clear something up with one of the neighbor restaurants or something like that.

Maybe i can distract me a little bit.

I shouted a 'Bye!' to my mom and Flynn (he was 19 and taken , but still not out of the house, even though he's leaving for college soon) and then walked out and made my way to Crusty's, as i suddenly bumped in to someone and we both fell to the ground.

The boy that i just dumped in to quickly stood up and helped me up, too

. ,,I'm sorry, i didn't mean to dump in to you, i-''

,,Gunther?'' , i cut him off shocked.

I can't believe it in front of me stood Gunther Hessenheffer.

I was pretty sure he was it, because as i sad his name his eyes went wide, too.

,,Cece?'' , he asked in disbelieve.

I hugged him tight. It was really Gunther.

,,Oh my god! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years! I missed you!'' , i cried.

That really wasn't a lie.

I used to have a crush on him before we saw each other the last time with 20.

Then he again walked back to the old country, to get together with some chick or something like that and i got over him.

At least i thought so.

As i saw him all the feelings came back rushed to me.

**Gunther's POV:**

Cece hugged me tight and then cried: ,,Oh my god! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years! I missed you!''

I chuckled at her reaction.

,,I really missed you, too. I'm here for Tinka's and Ty's wedding , that is in a month.'' , i replied.

'and to see you again...'' i added in my head but didn't say it out loud.

I knew she was still together with Logan.

I dumped the girl, i was together with after 1 and a half years to actually tell her that i love her but my sister told me she's getting together with Logan and it broke my heart, so i stayed in the old country.

Well, Tinka convinced me to come back here, since she's getting married and i came.

I won't miss the big day of my twin.

Cece smiled at me and said: ,,Yeah, that's one of the reason, why i'm here, too.''

One of the reasons?

,,What's the other reasons?'' , i asked curious and regretted it, as i saw sadness in her eyes.

,,Deuce proposed to Rocky and Logan dumped me...'' , she replied, bitter.

Oh my god.

How could Logan dump this beautiful girl? He must be totally crazy.

,,Oh my... Cece i'm so sorry!'' , i told her. ,,Logan must be really stupid, to break up with someone as beautiful and kind as you!''

Cece looked at me in disbelieve and asked: ,,You really think that?''

I nodded. Time to tell the truth.

I told her: ,,Cece there are one more reason why I'm here and the reason is you. I actually fell in love with you one year after i got back to the old country and a half year later i broke up with the girl, i was supposed to get together. Then i heard you're going to get together with Logan and i stayed there, that you can be happy.''

I took a deep breath, preparing my self for what i'm going to say next: ,,But i'm madly in love with you.''

Cece stared shocked at me and then replied smiling: ,,I'm in love with you, too.''

I looked at her in disbelieve this time and asked her: ,,Really? But Logan du-''

,,Dumped me? Yeah i know but to say the truth i also was in love with you before you left and i just realized that i still am.'' She told me smiling and i couldn't help but smile, too.

Then i took her hands and asked her: ,,Cece Jones, do you want to be my girlfriend?''

'and hopefully more, soon...', i added in thoughts.

Cece grinned wide and replied: ,,I'd love, too.''

Then she sneaked her arms around my neck and mine wandered to her waist.

We leaned in and kissed.

The kiss was amazing and i couldn't help but smile in to the kiss.

I never thought, that after all the years, i would finally come together with Cece and now it happened.


	14. My nerd! JaCe

**Here's a one shot idea for you guys and it's a couple, that wasn't there for a really long time :D :D It's a JaCe one shot that i promised a long time ago but hadn't an idea for :/ Hope you'll like it and leave a lot of reviews :) If you have a one shot idea write me a message! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Next One Shot: My nerd!**

**Summary:**

**What happened at the date at Crusty's after Rocky and Ty were away?**

**Cece's POV:**

After Ty and Rocky left i finally had some alone time with James.

Well i must admit Ty did a pretty good job.

James looked really cool and good.

Well in my opinion he always looks good, even if he's a nerd.

He's really cute and caring, what you don't get from most of the boys at our school, or in this town.

Well, i better concentrate on what James and I doing right now, or I'm a single lady again.

James smiled at me and i smiled back. His smile is just so...

Can't even describe it but it always makes me melt inside.

,,So what do you want to order?" , he asked me.

I looked at the menu card and luckily don't only see alphabet soup and said: ,,I want a salamipizza and a fanta!"

James ordered us a big salamipizza and two fantas.

While we sat there, waiting for our pizza James suddenly spoke up again: ,,Wow, i never thought i would date Cece Jones! The coolest and prettiest girl in school!"

At that i must blushed but then replied: ,, To be honest, i never thought i would date a smart guy, like you. "

At that he looked down at his hands.

I took his hands in mine and then added: ,, But you completely changed my mind. You're not only smart but also very sweet. And i don't want you to be cool. I like the James you are."

At that he smiled at me.

,,And i didn't fell in love with Rocky, but you Cece. The not so smart, but cool girl Cece Jones." , i blushed again.

Then i chuckled.

,,Well, i can't believe we took help from Rocky and Ty. At least i had to know that that won't end good.", i told him.

We laughed. Aw, how i love his laugh.

I never thought i say that but I'm in love with a nerd.

And I'm totally okay with it.

We sat there in a absolutely not awkward silence still holding hands.

The butterflies in my head went crazy but i didn't mind.

Then our pizza came and we started eating.

On my way to the girl's toilet i saw Dina who greeted me: ,,Hay Cece! What are you doing here?"

I answered: ,,I'm on a date with James, over there."

Dinas eyes went wide.

,,You're still dating that nerd? I thought you can do so much better. I mean you can have guys like Ty and not someone like James." , she asked me in disbelieve.

Now i got angry.

,, Shut up, Dina. I really like James and i don't care if he's a nerd! If you have a problem with it, it doesn't interest me. I will stay together with James no matter what you or any other people are saying." , i told her.

And with that i walked back to the table were James and i sat but James wasn't there anymore.

Shit. So much about the date isn't ruined and everything goes good after Ty and Rocky were away.

**Jame's POV:**

,,You're still dating that nerd? I thought you can do so much better. I mean you can have guys like Ty and not someone like James." I heard some friend of Cece saying to her.

The rest of the conversation i didn't here because i ran out of Crusty's.

I don't really know this girl, but she's right.

Cece can do so much better than me.

She should be together with someone like Ty or an other cool guy at school. Not me. The nerd.

I ran into the park and sat down on a bench, my head in my hands, silently crying.

How could i ever think me and Cece will work out?

I don't deserve Cece.

Suddenly an arm was on my shoulder.

As i looked up i saw Cece.

,,James? What's wrong? Why did you go out from Crustys?" , she asked concerned.

,,Because this girl, you were talking to was right. I'm not good enough for you. You should date someone like Ty or so. Not me. The nerd.", i replied, sad.

Cece shook her head in disbelieve.

,,James stand up!" , she said to me and i did what I've been told, but looked at the ground.

,,James look at me!", she commanded.

I looked up to Cece. I really felt like a little child right now.

Cece looked me straight into the eye, took my hands which were shaking and then said: ,,James. Don't hear to Dina. Or any other stupid puipil at the school or guy in this town. Don't listen to them, when they say, you're not good enough for me. I think you're more then good enough for me. ,,You may be a nerd, but you're my nerd. I fell in love with the smart James not with someone like Ty, who happened to be like my brother. I want to be with you."

I stared at her shocked and asked: ,, Are you serious?"

She nodded.

Then i told her: ,,I love you."

She smiled at me and answered honestly: ,, And i love you. Even if we're the completely opposites of each other. Opposites do attract."

Then i took all my courage cupped her face with both of my hands and kissed her.

She immediately kissed back and smiled into the kiss.

I may be a nerd, but I'm the happiest nerd on earth.


End file.
